Eliond
Eliond Ell-ee-on-d is a vast land bitten by the cold of being near the caps. Despite this the people who live there are hearty and uncaring of the temperature. The people there speak a unique language originating from the ancient Runic tongue. Their buildings are built tall, going as far that even the smallest of homes have at least two stories. Their flag is a hanging banner of dark blue with a golden profile silhouette of a Heliochrox and rider armed with a lance. General Calling the lands of Eliond home are many species of large avians known as the 'Heliochrox'. Most of the people who live there adore the skies, riding on the backs of birds or Pegasus. Aviation is such a large part of their culture that their army is mostly made up of flying troops, either soldiers and spell casters on the back of birds and Pegasus, or large airships manned by crews. They are generally a peaceful kingdom where tradition is upheld, but are willing to fight back if necessary. A very self sufficient kingdom, Eliond is known for reusing materials and throwing away very little; their greenhouses are efficient and their mines run deep and plentiful. Eliond controls a territory within Europe as well, home to many mystics who don't mind living among humans and their culture. Their loyalty is still with Eliond and there are several buildings that have portals into the Mystic realm, allowing them to come and go from the territories between the two as they please. Recently, the King of Eliond passed away, forcing the crown princess to take the Throne at the age of 15. Despite her young age she is well educated and well bred. Since her ascension to the throne, many things changed, one of which was the strict stand of neutrality. History Eliond was originally a healthy kingdom in the once-merged realm, located in what is now considered Europe. When the worlds were split, most of the people of Eliond chose to go to the newly made Mystic realm, though many chose to remain in the now 'human' realm, where they continued to live as they had. In the move, the royal family had all Heliochrox removed from the Human realm and were placed within their newfound borders in this 'safer' land. After the split, Eliond became a truly neutral kingdom, refusing to forge alliances, instead choosing to separate themselves from the issues going on around them between Dula and the Sister kingdoms, even going as far as to refuse aid to other kingdoms lest the impression of alliance came up. Only until recentlyof March 2015 has Eliond begun opening it's borders in the hopes of forging alliances. Government Eliond is a hereditary Monarchy which strict adhesion to direct inheritance, the eldest living always taking the throne, no matter the circumstance. Due to this, the kingdom recently recieved it's youngest ruler yet, Queen Valeria Dunai; coronated at the age of 15. Locations FLOATING CITY OF KARMA FALVALE NORTHERN HELIOCHROX RESERVE SOUTHERN HELIOCHROX RESERVE FLOATING ISLAND OF ID FLOATING ISLAND OF ELLIVAL Relations with Other Nations Currently, Eiond has no allies, however the new Queen is attempting to make allies. Military Conditions/Status Due to how anti-everyone Eliond was, they have a massive and active military, boasting skilled Pegasus knights and even more elite Heliochrox Knights. They also sport a decent ground infantry, but has almost no naval prowess. Geography and Environment Eliond is unique as it has numerous floating islands held aloft by ancient and powerful magic, despite many of them being mostly unoccupied. These islands are generally reserved for the elite and those with flying mounts, as there is no transport system for those without one. The general temperature is always 'cold' though those who live there have long since acclimatized and do not really hold much concern with the frigid temperatures. Economy/Market The economy is stable, though the kingdom does little to no exporting or importing, as their greenhouses and magic allow them to grow as much food as they need, and the massive lake provides them with plenty of fish as well as land fauna for meat. The 'tails' side of their coin has the image of a Heliochrox in fight, and the 'heads' side has the head of a Pegasus, wing in the background. Demographics Languages Elionrunic based language with bits of Elvin and common mixed in. Very flow-y giving native speakers difficulty with languages with harsher pronunciations. Common Religion The people who live here primarily worship the goddess Isabelli. Education The education provided within the kingdom covers every subject, but they primarily focus on agriculture, crafting, and animal husbandry. Health Frostbite, hypothermia, and low temperature associated health problems are common, but well treated. Arts Ice sculptures are immensely common, as well as blacksmithing and armor crafting alongside metal etching. Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations